


Драбблы. Джейсон/Дик

by Ipocrita



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Power of Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто несколько драбблов по любимому ОТП. Возможно, буду пополнять</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Как подарок на Рождество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кинк на костюм Найтвинга  
> и немного найф-плея

...В этот раз Джей победил, Дик отвлекся всего на мгновение, не распознав ложный удар, и оказался прижат к полу животом, с заломленной назад рукой.  
\- Поддаешься, Дикки? - спросил Джейсон недовольно.  
Дик не стал его разубеждать. В сверх-ближнем бою Джейсон проигрывал ему почти всегда, чувствуя себя увереннее на расстоянии выпада оружием. Если подумать, даже стиль боя у них был похож, вырос из одних школ, только характеристиками отличался. Дик действовал мягче, Джейсон - грубее, и поэтому с противниками, которых он не хотел в глубине души убивать, у него бывали проблемы.  
Где-то в глубине души Дик был очень горд за Джейсона. То, что иногда он использовал свои приемы для убийства, несколько эту гордость омрачало.  
\- Какой приз сегодня полагается победителю? - спросил Джейсон, все еще дыша немного тяжело после драки.  
Джей провел ладонью по его бедру, подцепил пальцами ткань костюма, с силой оттягивая. Когда он отпустил ткань, та ударила по коже, словно с силой ладонью шлепнули.  
\- Не шевелись, - посоветовал Джейсону Дику, и тот вздохнул, соглашаясь.  
Джейсон любил игры, Дик ему в этом бессовестно потакал, ему тоже нравились и их тренировочные бои, и призы победителю. Тем более что чаще побеждал, все-таки, он. Если они не брались за ножи и эскримы.  
Что-то холодное и острое коснулось спины, послушался звук разрезаемой ткани, и Дик не дернулся только потому, что ему не нужна была царапина от ножа.  
\- На костюме есть молния, Джейсон. И ты даже знаешь, где она!  
По спине побежали мурашки, кончик ножа был острый, но Джейсон провел им вдоль позвоночника так аккуратно, что если царапина и осталась, то едва заметная, из тех, что проступают на коже красным спустя минуту и исчезают за час, не причиняя никакой боли.  
Ткань разошлась, костюм буквально сам сполз с напряженных плеч.  
Джейсон провел языком по спине Дика, как недавно вел по ткани ножом.  
\- В чем я пойду домой? - Дик старался сказать это недовольно, но не справился с улыбкой.  
\- Покрасим тебя черной и синей краской, никто не заметит разницы, твой костюм все равно похож на бодиарт больше, чем на одежду.  
Захват Джейсона ослаб, и Дик перехватил инициативу, они перекатились по полу, сцепившись, и в результате Джей оказался на лопатках, а Дик - сидя у него на бедрах. Он дернул плечами, давая испорченному костюму сползти окончательно куда-то к поясу.  
\- прямо чертово Рождество, - Джей широко улыбался, и вот его одежду снять было определенно сложнее, даже если он и был в этот раз без бронежилета.  
\- Помню, ты обожал распаковывать подарки. А теперь подарок займется тобой.


	2. Забота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Очень комфорт, мач флафф, я все еще питаю страсть к стиральным машинам, а до собственно секса дела внезапно не дошло.  
> Sorry~

\- Больно?  
Дик помог Джейсону стащить бронежилет, потом кофту под ним. Перчатки он снял сам.  
Пуля не прошила броню, но синяк на ребрах остался знатный, расцвел черным и фиолетовым. Дик погладил его прохладными пальцами. Когда Джей ввалился в квартиру, Дик как раз мыл посуду, даже руки вытереть не успел.  
В домашней майке и спортивных брюках он казался мирным и куда более мелким, чем в форме или костюме Найтвинга. Обманчивое впечатление, мышцы у него выделялись даже под широкой футболкой, и руки были исчерчены шрамами, как трещинами на старых картинах. Длинная царапина, едва зажившая, была видна из выреза майки, протянулась от ключиц куда-то к плечам.  
Дик наклонился и подул на синяк, Джей отпихнул его голову ладонью. И получил тихий смех в ответ.  
\- Думаешь, трещины в ребрах нет? - спросил Дик куда серьезнее.  
\- Просто синяк. Не болит даже.  
Дик все равно полез за аптечкой, выбрал из внушительной коробки нужную мазь, которая неплохо охлаждала и помогала синякам исчезнуть быстрее. Гематома была серьезная, но они бегали с куда худшими травмами, на такие мелочи обычно и внимания не обращая. Джейсон знал, что Дику просто нравится о нем заботиться, поэтому и приходил к нему с этими мелкими травмами, не стоящими беспокойства. Он не хотел, чтобы Дик действительно волновался, но ему важно было показать, что он ему доверяет. Достаточно, чтобы позволять себе проявлять рядом с Диком некоторую слабость. Принимать заботу было иногда сложнее, чем заботиться самому.  
Дик потер мазь между ладонями, согревая, а потом аккуратно провел по коже, от краев синяка к центру. Осторожно, чтобы не сделать больно, растер кругами.   
Джейсон смотрел на него внимательно, усевшись на стиральную машину. Пальцы Дика блестели от мази, и думалось Джею ну совсем не о травмах в этот момент, а о чем-то куда более приятном.  
\- и кто в этот раз решил использовать тебя вместо мишени?  
\- Не важно.  
Эти люди все равно были мертвы, и Джейсон знал, что Дик не захочет об этом слушать, как он сам не захочет рассказывать. Времена, когда он хвалился своими убийствами, своим превосходством, прошли вместе с подзатянувшейся юностью. Теперь он просто делал свое дело, не испытывая от этого удовольствия больше, чем от хорошо выполненной работы.  
В некотором роде, Джейсон ставил себя на одну ступень с мусорщиками, разве что мусор, который он убирал, был человеческим. Он научился действительно определять, стоит ли человек смерти, прежде чем нажимать на курок, и этого хватило, чтобы и Брюс, и Дик хоть в какой-то мере приняли его методы. При них Джейсон не убивал. Он не тащил работу в семью.  
Дик подул на синяк, на и без того холодящую кожу мазь, и Джейсон вздрогнул даже. Мурашки пробежали по коже, он ухватился пальцами за стиральную машину, чудом не спихнув на пол аптечку и формочку со льдом. Лед в формочке замораживался ввиде маленьких прозрачных звездочек, и это было так мило, что хотелось засмеяться.  
\- Думаешь, подуешь и все пройдет?  
\- А что, не помогло?  
Джейсон хмыкнул, притянул Дика ближе за майку и обхватил ногами за бедра. Дик провел пальцами от его ребер вверх, к груди, по линии ключиц, провел вокруг сосков, и за его пальцами по коже бежал ощутимый холодок.   
\- Ну ты и мудак, я к тебе лечиться пришел, вообще-то. И съесть твои хлопья.  
\- Во-первых, держись от моих хлопьев подальше. Во-вторых, я тебя лечу. Просто подхожу к этому творчески.  
\- Дик...  
Дик засмеялся, уткнувшись ему на мгновение носом в плечо. В ванной остро пахло ментолом и медикаментами из коробки. Дик потянулся за льдом, вытащил несколько кусочков и приложил их к синяку.  
Джейсон сжал его бедра ногами, вздохнул тяжело, но совсем не от недовольства.  
\- Холодно?  
\- Приятно.  
Дик провел кусочком льда по его телу так же, как вел раньше пальцами, повторил те же узоры, и Джейсон, не выдержав, перехватил его руку. Ему не хотелось это прекращать, просто… Он не привык к долгим прелюдиям, на них никогда не было времени, и он чувствовал бы себя куда увереннее, если бы они сейчас просто трахнулись. Потом полежали бы рядом, если бы повезло, Джейсон задержался бы на обед, а потом убежал, словно его и не было. Синяки и раны были всего лишь поводом для прихода, поводом отвлечь Дика от его работы, отдохнуть вместе недолго. Просто зависнуть на выходные и заняться сексом Дику совесть не позволяла, ему всегда надо было либо в патруль, либо на расследование, либо с Дэмианом поиграть в приставку. Джейсон честно не понимал, как Дик умудрялся все свое время загружать чем-то важным, отдыхая только когда начинал валиться с ног. Джейсон чисто физически себе столько дел найти не мог, а он работал на международном уровне!  
\- ты же сказал, что пришел за лечением.  
\- доктор, мне нужна срочная порция эндорфинов, и искусственное дыхание рот в рот.   
Ото льда кожу немного жгло, и вода, тая, лилась за пояс брюк. Было прохладно, и поэтому, когда Дик просто его обнял, показалось, что кожа у него горит. Будто в лихорадке.  
\- Почему не компрессы? Я весь мокрый теперь.  
\- Я их замораживать не успеваю, если честно. Так что терпи лед. Я его для коктейлей морозил, но готов пожертвовать братишке. Ты весь трясешься.  
Если честно, трясся Джей не только из-за холода.  
Дик наконец поцеловал его, почти буднично коснулся губ губами, и Джейсон сам подался вперед, давая понять, что не против, что очень даже за. Ему хотелось почувствовать язык Дика, хотелось, чтобы тот поцеловал так, чтобы дыхания не осталось, а голова закружилась, он знал, что тот так умеет. Если честно, Джейсон мог бы узнавать его по одним только поцелуям - Дик целовался так, что хотелось забыть про весь мир. С ним Джейсон позволял себе закрыть глаза, и это было важно, потому что с другими он предпочитал смотреть и не расслабляться даже в такой момент.  
\- Руки помой, - посоветовал он хрипло, когда Дик потянулся к его ремню и расстегнул его, - Черта с два я позволю тебе такую экстремальную смазку!  
Дик сдавленно засмеялся, вспоминая тот неловкий эпизод, когда они перепутали любрикант и один из охлаждающих кремов от боли в мышцах.  
\- Да. Это было очень… свежо.  
Джейсон не выдержал, и дальше они хохотали вместе, пока Дик торопливо отмывал руки, а Джейсон снимал брюки и сапоги.  
Он едва не запутался ногами в собственной одежде, когда Дик толкнул его обратно на стиральную машинку, удержал неожиданно сильно за бедра.  
\- Тшш. Я о тебе позабочусь, маленькие крылышки.  
\- Звучишь как педофил, птичка-Дикки.  
Дик заткнул его поцелуем, лучший из возможных способов добиться молчания в их словесной перепалке. Они оба любили эти перепалки, и после них поцелуи становились только приятнее. Слово фраза “иди вымой рот с мылом” обретала новый, неприличный смысл.  
Дик слегка толкнул его, и Джейсон буквально улегся на несчастную машинку. Смазка в аптечке тоже была, прямо как предмет первой необходимости. И пальцы Дика внутри определенно заслуживали довольного стона. Да, определенно. Джейсон любил, когда Дик о нем заботился так.  
Может, Джейсон просто его любил, без всяких других слов.


End file.
